Silent End
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Ryou catches Bakura cheating, and goes home to end his suffering. Rated M for slashing and death. Character death and suiside


**Disclaimer:**** I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the bishies**

**Summary:**** Ryou catches Bakura cheating on him with a girl, feeling heartbroken, Ryou runs home only to end his long suffering**

**Author's Notes:**** I wrote this back in 2012, when I was in a bad place. I have only just re-found it and wanted to share it**

**WARNINGS:**** One-sided TenderShipping, Character Death, Suiside**

I stumbled the wide open area of our home, trying to find my phone, just to check if I missed your call.

No missed calls, no new messages, nothing at all from you my one and only love.

Is it because you no longer love?

Maybe we drifted apart?

I sent you a message this morning, telling you I missed you.

Not spoken in days, I have no idea why.

I collected my house keys, and strolled to the shops.

That is when I saw you, saw you with that girl.

Hand in hand, cuddling and kissing.

Something I didn't want to see.

I froze on the spot, when I caught your eye, I know you saw me, but you shrugged me off again.

I don't understand, what it is that I did wrong.

Wont you at least tell me?

To help me ease this pain, or shall I just guess and no doubt get it wrong?

You turned to look at me, though you looked straight into my soul.

Your eyes, they were cold, with nothing inside.

I ran away crying, back to my home.

I entered my kitchen, I am home all on my own.

I picked up the knife, that was once yours.

I walked to the table, placing down my keys, I checked once again my Cellular phone.

No missed messages, not even a call.

I dropped it down, it smashed to the floor, I chuckled so lightly, yet it did sound so cold.

I raised up your knife, Oh yes baby I did.

I caressed the silk silver, the soft cold blade, against my once rosy cheeks.

I felt my breath hitch, as I heard the door knock.

There came your voice, calling out my name.

Laughing again, I gazed at the knife, wondering if it was, as sharp as you say.

Pressing the edge, so tenderly to my wrist, cutting it down deep, with an inhaled breath.

Dragging it down, along my milky flesh.

This is the end, you made me into this mess.

Crimson flowed, so silkily down my skin.

I hear this awkward drumming, the drumming of a broken drum.

It crashes again, into my ribs deep inside, going _Ta-dum, Ta-dum, Ta-dum_

Laughing again, I drag the knife again, down the other side, with an almighty painful sting.

Looking at the crimson liquid, slipping down my arms, dripping to the floor.

Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...

Stumbling forward I reach for my Cell, Pulling up my camera, I snap a shot of my wrists.

Forwarding it on, to you and my friends, the message was simple, "You done this to me"

Message sent, several texts sent on.

Dropping it again, hitting the floor hard, I watch it shatter, like you shattered my heart.

The pounding of the Drums, Is back once again.

Pounding hard and fast, my breathing is hitching, I'm choking slowly.

Once again I stumble, this time towards the stairs, tripping on my feet, I fall down.

My world is spinning, crimson liquid staining my milky skin.

Raising the knife, I lick the blade, slowly tasting that Metallic taste.

I wince as that cold air, is drifting over me, reaching my wrists, chilling me to the bone.

Shaking with tears in my eyes, they are unshed, I raise again the knife, to my slender throat.

Piercing the flesh, ever so slowly, I still have time to stop.

I see your reflection, standing in the window before me, I close my eyes, blocking you out.

Dragging slowly, I tear the milky flesh, crimson spills down my torso, soaking my T-shirt, staining it red.

That beating sound is echoing, loudly in my ears, it isn't fast any more, it has slowed drastically.

My breathing has stopped, that beating is still going, on and on as if not wanting to stop.

My eyes roll back, my head hits the stairs, I see your figure, it's blurred and standing over me.

I barely hear you calling my name, I feel your touch, trying to stop the crimson flow.

It's too late, I am no longer breathing, I can see you clearly now, your holding my crimson stained body.

I see tears in your eyes, it is confusing to see, why would you cry over me?

I take a final breath, inhaling as deeply as I can, my eyes close as I whisper, those forever true words.

"I love you"

Words so true, from me to you, never to be spoken again, I am now long gone.


End file.
